Epiphany
by MyHikari
Summary: "Sakura, I'm sure that you did everything you could've done. You didn't give up on him, did you?" She shook her head. "Then it isn't your fault."


A/N: So this little fic here is written for ssvidel3 who requested it. Yes, that's right kids, I have requests open always. If you're interested, PM me with the details, and if I'm interested I'll take it up, just like I took up this one!

In this fic, I'll be using the fandom OC Shinachiku. I hope you guys don't mind. I don't normally use him, but this oneshot is unrelated to my other stories, so I thought why not?

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura watched as the blood ran down her hands in rivulets. The water was scalding hot, but she didn't particularly care.

A child had died on her operating table table today.

_I'm such a failure_, she thought morosely. The poor kid was seriously ill, and the surgery would have been his saving grace. Unfortunately, one of the rookie surgeons she was working with accidentally nicked something they shouldn't have and she couldn't rectify the mistake, even with her ample experience and knowledge.

There had been so much blood.

The faces of his parents when she told them would haunt her forever. The mother had even yelled, which was justified she thought. She had basically lied about being able to save him.

_"How would you feel if it were your child, huh?!"_

Her child...she couldn't help but to imagine what would have happened if it had been her child in there. She imagined she would be just as hysterical as that other mother.

She felt terrible, as if she'd doomed the poor kid to death. Walking the halls of the hospital wearily, she made her way to her office, collapsing against the closed door and falling to a seated position. Tears streamed down her face before she could stop them. Earlier this morning, she had expected to be happily telling the child's parents of his progress, and now here she was sobbing on the floor.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, and in a shaky voice she called out "Who is it?"

"Sakura, it's Ino. Let me in, please."

Struggling to get back on her feet, she opened the door to let her blonde friend in, tears still falling freely. Ino looked at her sadly, pulling her into a hug. "I know it's painful, but it happens, Sakura. It isn't your fault."

"It is though," Sakura huffed, collapsing into her desk chair wearily, as Ino took a seat on the edge of the desk. "It was my responsibility to correct any of the rookies mistakes, and make sure the kid got out alive. I guess I need to get better at training my students."

"Sakura, you're a great teacher. It could have happened to anybody."

"It happened to me though," Sakura retorted, looking at a framed picture of her family, her son's bright green eyes shining with happiness. The other child would never have an opportunity to grow up, like her child would. She felt the despair of his mother weighing her down, reeling with the unjustness of it all.

"You've lost patients before. I've lost patients before. Its sad, but it happens. At least the child isn't sick or in pain anymore," Ino replied soothingly, patting her arm with one hand and clutching a file with another. "Listen, go home. I can handle everything here. Inoka is with my mom today, so it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but first, I found something in your last physical that I thought you should know about..."

* * *

Sakura stumbled into her home, feeling worse than she had before. The news Ino had given her hit her full force, like a rasengan to the gut. She felt physically ill.

Naruto bounded up to his wife, surprised to see her home so early. It was a surprise he was home himself, being Hokage and all, but Ino had sent him a message stating that Sakura needed him.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he inquired, taking in her pale and defeated looking features. She looked nearly green.

Wrapping herself into his arms, she looked into his eyes, tears streaming from her own again. She was an emotional wreck today for sure. "I...lost a patient today."

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly and hugging her closer.

"It was a child...about Shina's age."

Naruto froze, understanding immediately why she seemed so much more upset than usual. She whimpered slightly, "It's all my fault!"

"Sakura, I don't think it's your fault. Its not anybody's fault. Sometimes, these things...happen. And they're sad and horrible, and shouldn't happen, but they do."

"I just can't shake the look of that mother after I had to give her the news out of my head, and then Ino went and told me something, and now I feel even worse!"

Dread pooled in Naruto's stomach, almost not wanting to ask. "What..what did she tell you?"

Sakura didn't meet his eyes, clutching tighter to his arms as she looked at the family picture hanging on the wall. "I'm pregnant."

Speechless, the blonde loosened his grip somewhat. "Well, we had been trying I guess, so I can see how this is difficult for you, but it isn't your fault."

He was beginning to babble with nervousness. Happiness was rising up through him, but Sakura seemed so stricken with guilt he refused to show it.

"I'm just so sad for her. I have everything...and she lost her child today. If...if anything happened to Shinachiku, or now this baby, I'd just be so torn up inside... And that's how that woman feels today, and its all my fault!"

Pulling her chin up so their eyes could meet, he looked at her seriously. "Sakura, I'm so sorry that this happened, but please, _please _know that this isn't your fault. I'm really happy that we'll be having a new baby, but this doesn't mean you're rubbing it in that woman's face. She's sad, and she has a right to be, as do you, but I'm sure that you did everything you could've done. You didn't give up on him, did you?"

"...no."

"Then it isn't your fault."

She remained silent, before giving a small nod. Behind her, the front door opened, and the couple turned to see her mother, Mebuki, walk in, hand and hand with Shinachiku. The small boy frowned at his mother, seeing her eyes puffy and tear-stained.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing, sweetie. I just had a bad day at the hospital."

Mebuki's eyes softened with comprehension, giving her daughter and son-in-law quick hugs and goodbyes, waving at the small family and leaving quietly. Shinachiku gave his mother a tight hug, nestling his face into her stomach, where unbeknownst to him, his new sibling resided.

Sakura knelt down to him, returning the hug and stroking his blonde hair. "How was school, Shina?"

"We talked about what we do when we grew up, and I talked about how I wanted to be a good medic just like you, Momma!"

"Not Hokage?!" Naruto spluttered out, indignant over his son's obvious favoritism in some aspects.

"Eh, maybe that too..." Shinachiku responded. "I never really gave it much thought."

Sakura pulled her son closer, surprising him. "Soon, you're going to be a big brother. How do you feel about that?"

"That sounds awesome, dattebaro!"

* * *

Some months later, Sakura found herself being wheeled out of the new children's center of the hospital, holding her newborn daughter. The children's wing of the hospital had been created after the death of the poor child, so that there could be specialization of techniques for children specifically. The hope was that this would save lives of children.

It had occurred to her one night after some reflection, that there needed to be a place in the hospital just for children, and so she had approached Naruto with the idea of building it. It had finally opened last month, and was already treating and helping young patients.

"Ah, Sakura-sensei, Naruto-sama, congratulationa on the new baby!" a medical student called out.

"We'll be missing you on shifts," another said, "But the baby looks like such an angel, we can't blame you."

"Actually, we think she'll be a bit of a spitfire," Naruto replied. "But thank you."

"Don't worry, guys," Sakura said with a smile. "I'll be sure to visit. I still love visiting the children, and so does Shinachiku."

"Yeah, I do, but I think the baby is gonna keep me busy, dattebaro," the boy chirped from her side, clearly taking his new role as big brother very seriously. "I have to make sure nothing happens to her!"

"You know, this wing was built all thanks to you, Sakura-sensei. But I've been wondering, who is this person the wing is dedicated to? I've never heard of him."

"Ah," Sakura said sadly, "He was a young patient I lost. I dedicated the wing to him because he gave me a bit of a wake-up call, but also I wanted to honor his memory. His parents were very thankful for it."

"I see. How inspiring, Sakura-sensei. Once again, congratulations on the new addition!"

"Thank you," she spoke, looking fondly at her new bundle of joy. Naruto and Shinachiku smiled at her expectantly.

"Ready to go home and let everyone meet her?"

"Yes," she replied, giving the children's wing one last look and smiling.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, I hope you liked it, ssvidel3! I know I deviated a little, but I couldn't stop my hands, they just got an idea and ran with it!

Apparently, in some of the literature coming out from the shitty Naruto ending, Sakura starts a children's hospital. That being one of the very few things I actually liked, I decided to kinda sorta include it in here. It made sense to me.

I hope you enjoyed!

MyHikari


End file.
